


Jealousy

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone were to flirt with the other, how would Jack and Yusei handle jealousy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Nikil_san asked the following question: If someone were to flirt with the other, how would Jack and Yusei handle jealousy?  
> This is my answer. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

**[The Jealous Jack Scenario:]**  
Violet eyes watched as Yusei spoke to the clingy girl. She was cute and perky, it was no wonder she had been able to keep the stoic teen's attention for more than a minute. Jack gritted his teeth and marched over, grabbing Yusei by the arm.

"Jack?" Blue eyes were startled as he was suddenly dragged away. The blond pushed Yusei against a wall once they were out of sight of prying eyes, pinning him there. "Jack...?"  
"Damn you." Jack kissed him hard, trying to claim him from the inside-out.

 

 **[The Jealous Yusei Scenario:]**  
The cheerleaders bounced around Jack, giggling and flashing their supple bodies, trying to entice the strong blond into more than just play.

Sometimes it worked.

Yusei watched from a distance, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The leather of his gloves creaked as he fisted his hands. One of the cheerleaders climbed onto the bench that Jack was relaxing on then straddled his lap. The blond didn't push her away.

Yusei pushed away from the wall and turned sharply on his heel to walk away. The side of his fist slammed into the brick. "Dammit."

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
